Keep in touch
by Inimi-chan
Summary: He felt like he was about to lose her. They will never see each other again, probably. Maybe he can forget her. / My take on the moment it was decided everyone from the Seven Seas Alliance will separate their ways. SharrYamu fluff and a bit of hurt. Please mind the rating.


Had this idea for a while now - and since I caught up to all recent (translated) Magi chapters, I can finally write it!

 **Prompt:** None specific, basically about the day it was decided everyone from the Seven Seas Alliance will separate their ways.

 **Characters:** Sharrkan, Yamuraiha, mentions of some others.

 **Pairing:** Sharryamu

 **Rating:** M, mention of sexual contact, dirty talking and what not. Please mind.

* * *

He was trying to focus, his vision blurry - but he could only figure out one thing.

"Her." Pointing at the woman he desired, the man at the brothel could only praise him for his "fine decision". He wobbled his way after the two figures, alcohol still strong in his blood, only following what he could see.

Blue hair.

It was long and silky and probably shiny, but in the dim light you couldn't see much. Even at this drunken state, he knew she wasn't _her_ but he didn't care.

The man closed the screen door behind them and bid them an enjoyable night.

The woman sat on the mattress, trying to look coy and inviting but the longer he looked at her face - the more he was getting a turn off.

"Turn around." She obeyed. He was moving closer to where she was sitting, kneeling behind her and running his fingers through her hair. It felt nice and smooth under his touch.

Closing his eyes he reimagine this scene in his mind. He imagines her smell, her soft breaths, the way she would probably scold him for taking his sweet time and stop touching her hair. Maybe urging him to touch other parts of her instead.

As he took that woman from behind, he tried to block out her weird moans from his daydreaming.

"Sharrkan… Sharrkan…!" instead of this woman, _she_ would call out his name between pants and beg him to go faster, or maybe softer because this would fit her.

Shit, she probably likes all sort of sweet-talking during sex, or maybe even muffle her cries - afraid someone might hear her pleasurable sighs.

He finally thrust one last time, but pulled out just in time before spilling into this other woman.

Sharrkan used one of the cloths next to the mattress to clean himself and adjusted his robes.

He was about to get up before she spoke. "Don't you want to stay? You paid for the whole night." She was patting the spot next to her in a seductive manner that made him sick to his stomach.

"No thanks, I have a big day tomorrow…" he fished inside his small coin bag for a few extra ones and throw it near her feet. "Keep the change." and he exit the room swiftly.

His mind was still buzzing from the earlier celebrations, but at least he felt somewhat satisfied. He should go to his chambers, take a shower and get some sleep… Or hope to get some, unless she will hunt them again.

Sharrkan sighed with irritation and rubbed his eyes. He need to get his shit together.

The sooner he understands they won't be seeing each other anymore, the better he'll be able to forget her.

But he can't. He just knows he can't.

She was so important to him. That fucking witch probably cast a spell on him or some shit.

He took the nearest corner, approaching his chamber's door. But he stopped before taking another step. His breath caught in his throat, and he was trying hard not to swallow his tongue by mistake.

 _She_ was standing before his door, her back to him, still wearing her earlier outfit - stupid thing was showing her belly _fuck_ \- raising and lowering her fist a couple of times, contemplating whether she should knock or not.

Her left hand was behind her back, she was holding something wrapped up lazily in her palm and he noticed she squeezed it more than necessary.

After what seems like eternity, she sighed in despair and turned around to go down the hall he was still standing in.

Sharrkan quickly regain his composure and acted as if he just came by.

She was startled by his sudden appearance and gasped. "S-Sharrkan! You scared me… I… I thought you were in there…" she was blushing and crossing both her arms behind her back.

He gave her a fake smirk. "Well, I was just about to… Need me or somethin'?" he raised a pale eyebrow at her.

She only rolled her eyes at him. "Not really… It's just-" she was avoiding his gaze and she began to wriggle her toes in discomfort. Meanwhile, he was trying his best not looking at her bellybutton and getting a hard on.

"I'm- I came to… give you something…" she approached him now, and a little part of him was panicking because he was not ready for physical contact with her _now_.

She stopped right in front of him though, looking at her toes and blushing again.

He just wanted to lift her chin, kiss her hard and pull her to his arms. She was going to kill him.

"Look - I know we haven't been…" she was biting her lip, trying to find the right words, " _best friends_ or something but… you are an important person to me and I've been thinking," her eyes lifted to look at him under her lashes.

He was gulping at the sight of her.

"Maybe it would be good to keep in touch." she finally withdraw her arms from their position behind her back and presented him her wrapped item. It was wrapped with a simple, blue cloth but with a certain shine to it, and she even put a small ribbon around it. The item had a weird oval shape but it didn't seem like something dangerous.

He looked at her hands, then her face and back again.

"It's something new I made with Kin- I mean, Sinbad." She corrected herself and push the gift into his chest. He had no choice but to take it awkwardly from her.

"It's still a prototype though, so we might have some communication problems at first. But I think it's faster and better than sending letters. Maybe I'll change the design.."

Sharrkan unwrapped the item and examined the gift in his hand. It was very much like her own magic items that looked like conch shells, but it was bigger and had a strange stick-thing coming out of it.

"This thing here is to have a larger range so even if we are very far from each other, you'd be able to get decent reception. We might have some problems hearing each other at first but I think I'll be able to fix it!"

He still looked puzzled about what she was going on and on about. She finally stopped talking about it to look at his face, giving a defeated sigh.

"It's a communication device. Whoever have the twin shell can speak to you, even if you are afar." She began to look for something in her small bag, and then took out a similar item.

"We hope to improve it so you can call to multiply devices from the same one, but lets say you are now my guinea pig." Her smile was wide and her eyes were shining, like they do when she talks about magic all the time.

He gave her a small smile as well. "Thanks. Even though it's a magic item-" his smile changed into a teasing smirk.

She frowned at him. "Ohhh-! You stupid cave dweller, this thing is amazing! And you will take it with you, whether you like it or not!" her cheeks puffed red and she crossed her arms.

Dear heavens she was _beautiful_.

He raised his own arms in defeat. "Fine, fine - I'll take it with me. But I don't wanna hear none of your bitchin' when you call me."

She could only push her finger into his chest. "I do not 'bitch', I simply state things that bother me. Besides, you'll probably miss it anyway!"

 _I'll miss you..._

They looked at each other for a few silent moments, her poking finger was now just her palm resting on his chest. She could probably feel his hectic heartbeats.

He decided to break the silence and took a small step forward, the distance between them becoming smaller.

She was a bit surprised by his actions but she didn't make a move.

"Thanks Yamu… I-" he was trying his best not to lean down and kiss her. She was so close to him it felt like a dream.

"I really appreciate it." He finished his sentence and gave her a warm look. Yamuraiha smiled back at him, and she moved closer to give him a hug. Her head was resting on his chest, and her hands were clutching his robes. He felt frozen for a moment, before returning her embrace. They stood like this for a few minutes before he began hearing her small sniffles. He could only give out a broken chuckle. "Are you crying?"

She began pulling back and he already missed her warmth. She wiped her tears hastily and rubbed her eyes. "Of course you dumb swordman! This is probably the last time I'll see you in the next couple of years or so and all you can do is laugh at me?"

He put both his hands on her shoulders and leaned down a bit to look at her face. His heart was sore and he felt his own tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. Stupid emotions…!

"Hey come on, I was just kidding! Don't cry, I'm sorry okay? It's just-" she removed her palms from her face and her eyes were glinting.

"It's just I'm not used to… see you cry over me."

She sniffled a bit more and clearing her throat. "I-I never had a reason to."

He felt himself breaking, and he pulled her to a tight hug. He wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew it can only last for a short time. He might as well cherish it. Words were stuck on his tongue, and he tried to say them but couldn't bring himself to.

They kept standing in the hallway until she spoke softly.

"We should go to sleep…" she began parting them by pushing lightly from his chest.

Her face was still red from her crying and she averted her gaze.

"Yeah…" is the only thing he could reply, instead of telling her to join him to bed or just keep hugging him.

"Also, you smell like alcohol and… something. Better wash before going to bed." He felt a small pinch of pain in his gut. She could smell the wine and that woman on him and he felt so ashamed and hurt he just wanted to bury himself.

"Right… So… I guess this is goodnight..." rubbing his neck nervously, he looked to see her reaction. She only nodded at him and didn't even look him in the eye.

"Goodnight." Yamuraiha gave him a small smile and walked pass him in a hurried pace.

He did feel like a dumb swordman.

000000

It took them a while to get those things working, but they managed to speak for a few minutes every day since they moved to different places.

It somehow gave him a certain relief, but he couldn't help but feel anxious every time they spoke.

She was always surrounded by people, he constantly heard them over the communication device and it made him nervous. He didn't know why, but he made sure to keep the device next to him all the time - even during important meetings. Or when he went to sleep and kept thinking maybe she would call again.

When he was around and on the same ground as her, he could see who she's with or where she might be going.

But now that she was so far away from him, so out of his reach… He didn't know what to do. It still felt like he lost her.

One time, Pisti contacted him. Apparently they managed to fix the problem with these devices and now you could call to other people who have the same "type" or some other shit.

She kept going on and on about "how amazing Yamu is and how popular she got among men and she was so happy for her", and all Sharrkan wanted to do is slam the damn thing into the wall. He cut her midway saying "he was busy" but instead he called Yamuraiha.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting your call." She sounded out of breath and he wondered what caused it. "What's up?"

"I have a question." He said, pacing back and forth in his room, biting at his thumb.

"Okay…" she asked suspiciously. He heard her saying "Hi" to someone so he relaxed a bit, realizing she was just walking.

"Are you seeing someone?"

There was silence for a few moments. He could still hear her shallow breathing so he knew she didn't hang up.

"No… W-Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

He sighed in relieve, figuring how to get himself out of this situation.  
"Well, there is this one magician I know here I think you might like, and I thought 'hey, maybe Yamu will be interested!'. He is really your type - tall and bearded and mature. I think he is like, a hundred years old."

Sharrkan heard her annoyed gasp and couldn't help but laugh. "You called me for **this**? I can't believe you! Ugh you're such a kid sometimes, I don't have time for that! Don't you have a country to rule or something, you ass?"

He laughed whole heartily at her remark. "I'm on a break!"

"Oh my GOD Sharrkan! Goodbye!" and she hang up.

He couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He thought it's a good idea to keep in touch like that.

* * *

Hahaha nightshifts are a blessing to my fanfiction writing orz


End file.
